An integrated circuit designer may often need to provide DC isolation between electronic components of a system. For example, a power converter may include power MOSFETs and other components designed for higher voltages and current loads, as well as small feature-size CMOS logic gates designed for fast control operations with minimal quiescent currents. As another example, telecommunications equipment may have sensitive receiver electronics coupled to signal lines or antennas that are susceptible to high voltage transients. As yet another example, medical monitoring systems may have sensors and leads attached to patients who must be protected from any electrical faults.
Existing galvanic isolation techniques employ capacitors, transformers, magnetoresistive couplers, and optoisolators, but are each believed to offer insufficient reliability, excessive propagation delay, excessive bulk, excessive attenuation, and/or excessive manufacturing complexity.